


We forgot the beer

by accionormality



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gallavich, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Realistic, Reality, Shopping, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accionormality/pseuds/accionormality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micky and Ian go shopping for groceries with Yevgeny, and somehow forget the beer... Mickey doesn't really care by the end of it if he's completely honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We forgot the beer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot that was inspired by a prompt that suggested Mickey and Ian shopping.  
> Prompt was found at http://gallavichthings.tumblr.com/ which is a fantastic tumblr for all things Gallavich.  
> Please leave any suggestions and prompts for future fics, and don't hesitate to leave some advice/constructive criticism, if anything, I encourage it :)
> 
> Updated and changed 3/03/2015. I added a few extra bits, some more detail, and made it a bit more... flow-y :3

The sun is shining and the clouds are out, and there is a grey fog in the air filled with the smell of rotten pizza crusts and empty beer cans. The birds are somewhat alive and the small grocery store is run by an old woman who looks more interested in the cigarettes she can’t stop smoking rather than the pile of vomit in the corner near the ice cream fridge… It makes saving money a lot easier for the folks of the south side, especially Ian and Mickey, who kind of need to track their intake now that they’ve three mouths to feed rather than two. Ian grabs another can of baked beans from the creaky shelf when he notices what Mickey is doing out of the corner of his eye... for the eighth time. 

“Mickey!”

Mickey takes his time when turning around to face Ian, stuffing another jar of baby food into the inside pocket of his jacket, which is something they’ve been doing for the past few weeks, hence the confused look on Mickey’s face when Ian calls him out on it.

“What?”

“You realise you’ve already stuffed about eight of those in your jacket right?”

“Yeah. This baby eats like one of those fucking starving African kids.”

“Yeah alright but you know we have six jars already at home?”

“No we don’t.”

“Yes we do.”

“No we fucking don’t.”

“I put them on the top shelf.”

“Who the fuck puts baby food on the top shelf?”

“Someone who needed to make room for their boyfriend’s newest shipment of ammo.”

Mickey pauses for a moment and looks at Ian, then at Yevgeny, who wiggles in the seat of the trolley, and then back at Ian. Most of their bickers end in Ian outsmarting Mickey, and Mickey doesn't say it, but he kind of has a thing for the smug grin Ian pulls, which appears on Ian’s face right this moment.

“Yeah alright whatever, just fucking tell me next time.”

Ian chuckles as Mickey walks up the aisle, away from the red head. Mickey doesn't see Ian’s eyes roam over his back and down to his ass, but he can feel it. It feels like the buzz you get after drinking about two beers-not enough to be completely drunk but enough to get a kick and feel the hum of alcohol in your system.

“Sure thing babe.”

Ian smirks as Mickey lifts up a finger and disappears into the next aisle down. Ian grabs a bottle of ketchup, momentarily wondering why people call gingers ‘redheads’ if clearly his hair is not this colour, and places it into the trolley. As he goes to bend back up into standing position, Yevgeny grabs onto Ian’s shirt and tugs at it.

“Hey little man, the only person who gets to take my shirt off is your dad,” states Ian, who continues in a loud whisper “and he gets jealous very easily so watch out.”

“I fucking heard that” came a voice from the aisle beside the two. Ian smiles, loving the sound of Mickey’s voice, irritated or not. He digs into the back pocket of his jeans and takes out a crumpled piece of paper with his own scribbled handwriting on it.

“Okay so we have the baked beans, baby food, ketchup-“

“I’ve got the nuggets and milk” calls out a voice,

“And we’ve got the nuggets and milk.”

Ian then looks towards Yevgeny and tickles his neck, making the little guy squirm and giggle.

“Now all we need is butter and beer,” he exclaims to the boy in a playful voice, and the only reply Ian receives is a significant amount of drool sliding out of the baby’s mouth and onto his chin. Ian shakes his head and ruffles the kid’s hair. Yevgeny blows a bubble with a smile.

Ian pushes the trolley to the aisle with the butter and grabs two blocks of it. Moments later, Mickey comes up beside them and throws the milk and the boxes of nuggets into the trolley and turns to Ian who is mentally ticking items off the list.

“Stop talking to the kid in that voice, you sound like an idiot,” Mickey grumbles.

Ian raises an eyebrow towards him with a grin and can’t help what comes out of his mouth next,

“What? Like this babe?” Ian replies in the same childish voice.

That earns him a punch in the shoulder.

“Shut up, and don’t fucking call me that.”

“Don’t you like it when I call you babe?” The red head taunts, still using the childish voice. This will end with either intense sex or a punch in the face, and Ian is eager to see which.

Mickey shakes his head and grabs the front of Ian’s shirt in his fist, shoving him into the shelf lined with two minute noodles and hot chocolate.

‘Intense sex it is,’ Ian thinks.

Their faces inches from each other, Mickey looks into those familiar blue orbs and presses their hips together just enough to create that glint in Ian’s eyes that he loves all too much.

“Don’t call me that _here_ ” he warns, and Ian smirks when he feels something very familiar press against his crotch. At that point, Ian is reminded how much he loves seeing Mickey flustered like this.

Ian’s eyes flicker to the end of the aisle where an old woman stares at them with an expression of distaste, and Ian’s impulses run ahead of his brain. Mickey only sees him wink towards the old woman before the red head presses his lips to Mickey’s, and with the way Ian is sliding his tongue into his mouth and rubbing his crotch against Mickey’s, Mickey wonders if they could just fuck here in the supermarket.

Then the pair hear Yevgeny start to cry in the trolley, and, to their disappointment, they have to put their horny desires aside for the time being.

“We need to go home, _now_ ” Mickey states, grabbing the trolley and shushing Yevgeny as he heads straight for the cashier. Mickey is too horny to continue this domestic crap and he’s pretty sure Ian wants to fuck just as much he does. Ian smirks and he notices the old woman in the aisle beside them.

Ian yells “We sure do. Let’s go home and FUCK EACHOTHER SENSELESS.”

This loud statement earns Ian a disgusted scoff from the old woman, and a punch from Mickey, which he receives once they pay for the groceries and head out of the store.

So maybe Ian hadn’t thought that through, but still, Mickey loved him. And he’s pretty sure Mickey has no objections to his _very loud_ statement.

 

* * *

 

 

With Ian holding Yevgeny and Mickey carrying the grocery bags, the trio head back to Mickey’s house. Terry is still in jail for breaking parole for what seemed like the hundredth time, Svetlana spends most of her time blowing guys at the rub ‘n’ tug, and Mandy is usually either out with Kenyatta or hiding from him, so Ian and Mickey pretty much have the place to themselves. It’s nice, Ian thinks, and he enjoys every moment of it. Mickey does too, more than he’d care to admit, though he’s come close to admitting it several times. It usually ends in either laughter from Ian or intense sex.

 

Most things between them fucking end in intense sex, Mickey thought.

 

The only thing Ian thinks about on the way home is the way Mickey pushed him against the shelf, and how, if Yevgeny hadn’t started crying, they probably would’ve fucked right there. He then thinks about the old woman and what her face would’ve looked like if they had, and he chuckles to himself. He feels Mickey tug his arm roughly to the side and it startles both him and the child.

“Hey chuckles, might wanna look where the fuck you’re walking yeah?”

Ian looks to the side and notices the ‘no parking zone’ sign disappear behind them, and that, with where Ian was walking before, both he and Yevgeny probably would’ve walked straight into it. He looks to Mickey with a sheepish face,

“Sorry.”

“You fucking should be… What were you laughing like an idiot for anyway?”

Ian smiles “an old woman.”

Mickey gives him a strange look and shakes his head,

“You’re a fucking weirdo.”

“A weirdo you love?”

“Fuck off.”

Ian grins. That means yes.

 

* * *

 

Ian and Mickey quickly unpack the plastic bags and put the food away as Yevgeny sits in his high chair, playing with a toy car Mickey bought him a few days ago. Mickey had found twenty dollars in a shrub near the hair salon, and he figured Yevgeny needed another toy since empty bullet shells could only keep the kid occupied for so long. He can’t help a small smile when he remembers the excitement on Yevgeny’s face. Mickey shoves the nuggets into the freezer while Ian grabs a jar of baby food from the top shelf. Ian looks at Mickey,

“See?”

“Yeah alright smart ass. Just put the rest up there and keep them there.”

“Yes boss.”

“Shut up.”

“Sure thing babe.”

Ian knows exactly what he’s done, and loves the way Mickey looks him with that playful flame in his eyes. He just loves those eyes regardless. Ian walks a few steps towards Mickey and leans over, giving Mickey a small peck on the cheek before turning away. The red head only gets about two steps out of the kitchen before he feels a hand grab him from behind and pull him back, turning him around and then pushing him straight into the fridge. He hears a few beers rattle but none of them brake… not like last time… or the time before that… or the time before that. Mickey doesn’t talk, he just crushes his lips against Ian’s and lets his hands settle themselves on Ian’s ass, grabbing it and pulling it towards his own crotch. Ian places his hands on Mickey’s neck, and he grabs his bottom lip with his teeth and bites down hard enough to get a reaction but gently enough not to make him bleed. The air in the kitchen suddenly gets very hot, even though there are so many cracks and holes that this house might be the most ‘well-ventilated’ house in the neighbourhood. Mickey’s hands go down to the hem of Ian’s shirt and he takes a step back, taking it off in one quick motion before taking his own off. Mouth-to-mouth time isn’t put on hold for very long, and soon Mickey’s hands go to Ian’s jeans and begin unbuckling the belt. Ian runs his fingers along the dips in Mickey’s back and he can feel small goose bumps rise along his boyfriend’s skin. Mickey never says it, but Ian knows how much he loves it when Ian touches him like that.

 Mickey finally gets the belt unbuckled and Ian stops.

“What?” Mickey breathes, silently wondering what he’s done wrong.

“We forgot beer” Ian remarked.

Mickey blinks a few times, unsure whether he hears him right.

“What?”

“We forgot the beer, and Yevgeny is right there.”

Mickey looks at Ian, then towards Yevgeny, who is fast asleep in the high chair with drool running down his chin, and then down at Ian’s undone belt, and then back at Ian’s face. He shakes his head,

“The kid’s asleep, and _fuck_ the beer.”

Mickey kneels, slowly pulling down the jeans and watching Ian’s face as it changes from somewhat dazed and concerned, to completely aware and _fucking horny._

 

 

God does he love Ian.

And more than fucking beer from the looks of it.


End file.
